


Why Don't You Take Me?

by bucky_barnes481, SockLing



Series: Desert Flower [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Teasing, first time writing sex, sweet talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucky_barnes481/pseuds/bucky_barnes481, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockLing/pseuds/SockLing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian and Cullen visit the bathhouse to have a little fun. Who know Cullen was so much fun in a bath?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Don't You Take Me?

Passing notes like some school girl to her crush is what the great Cullen Rutherford had come up with. Though Dorian was more than just a simple crush. Somewhere the Vint had found a way to worm into his heart. All the blame was on the other of course as he was the one who had started it after all. A touch here, a touch there, a kiss before battle, you know the normal things one did when clearly trying to get into someone’s pants. Anyway, there stood Cullen waiting for the mage to waltz -as he never seemed to actually just walk ever- into the bathhouse. 

“Passing notes now Commander?” Ah the voice of Dorian. Cullen didn’t even have to look to know that one he was smirking and two staring at his ass.

Cullen simply took his shirt off in one swift motion before laying it on the chair. “I didn’t want Solas to get annoyed.” The simple answer. The long winded answer was he just wanted to keep this between them and not get another lecture from the elf. Rather he didn’t want another speech from anyone honestly. He had enough troubles with his own head about this matter anyway.

The ex-Templar hadn’t yet turned around but he knew the eyes of the mage were on him. He wasn’t a young man anymore, but his body said otherwise. “I think Solas and I have reached a few agreements.” While Cullen heard him he wasn’t fully sure he wanted to know what agreements those were. Foolishly though he was going to ask he was going to ask. Which he did ask. “He's allowed to spend time ranting about the Fade and forcing me to take his side in arguments, and I am allowed to moan your name loudly during my fantasies.” 

Cullen simply blinked. It was good to know he had fantasies right? For moment the former Templar didn’t know what do so he just turned and crossed over to the Vint. Which he then learned that he had an obnoxious amount of buckles on his clothing. To distract from the obvious of him not knowing where to start undressing Dorian, having been faced with a buckle every place he figured would be a start. “What fantasies would you be having then?” 

Carefully he picked a place to start with the damn buckles. The question hardly seemed to face the Vint. “Mhm, the kind that involves you taking me over your desk, or me lying in wait under that war table to see just how controlled you are.” Dorian watched Cullen for any signs of embarrassment. The ex-Templar just undid one of the buckles before moving on to the next one, seemingly unphased by the idea of anything public. 

“It isn’t a matter of control if you can be seen.” Which was the honest truth. The war table wasn’t exactly hiding anything. “The desk though, that is doable.” Cullen undid a few more buckles only to learn they hadn’t really done anything. This gained a chuckle from the mage. 

“How tragic. Guess I’ll just have to make use of the underside of the desk then.” It was so simple for Dorian to just find another way to do what he wanted. Chuckling he watched the commander get a few more buckles. “It is taking all my will power to not make this harder for you.”

Apparently that was enough for Cullen as he simply moved away from him. “Is it?” It was so simple. He had simply taken matters into his own hands and stipped himself. He put the discarded clothing on the chair with his shirt. 

He felt the eyes of the mage watching him. The following words just made it know, “...or you can handle making it harder for me just fine.” Cullen simply just climbed into the tub and rested against the taller edge of the tub with his back. His arms on the rim of the tub waiting for Dorian to join him. The mage sighed before stripping his own clothing off and climbing in. “You are still so unfair.” 

“I thought you liked it. Do you not?” 

The mage scooted to where his back was pressing up against Cullen’s chest. He pulled the commander down into a kiss before answering. “I think you think too much about such things. But yes, I like it.” 

Cullen took that as a time to just keep moving. He trailed a hand up the other’s leg watching his reaction. “Your lips are so distracting when you talk.” 

The mage just smirked. “They are good at other things.”

“Oh I know you are good at many other things.” 

He was granted a huff from the Vint. “Are you going to get sappy now?” 

Cullen chuckled a bit. He pulled the other further into his lap. Wrapping an arm around him he kissed his neck softly. “No, I plan on teasing you till you beg me to take you.” For a man that had only had slept with one man in his lifetime, he knew exactly where to trail his fingers. For Cullen, it was much like starting to tease a woman. Find what pleases them and go forth with it. He hadn’t even started to penetrate him yet with his fingers. “Unless you wish to get sappy then I can by all means stop. If not, do hand me that bath oil to your left.” 

Dorian did exactly the last part of the instruction and grabbed the bath oil. He handed it to the ex-Templar who opened it in front of him. He dripped the oil over his fingers before sliding them under the water. Wasting no time he slipped a finger into Dorian. The small moan was enough for him to start moving his hand slowly. “This is what you call teasing?” He scoffed. 

Of course the commander saw that as a challenge to step up his game. So he did. He took his other hand and lightly trialed it along Dorian’s length. He kept his finger rocking inside him, adding in a second one as he took hold of the base of Dorian. Kissing his neck he heard a small gasp from Dorian. Trialing kisses down his neck and down across his shoulder he had little warning before nipping at him. 

Dorian buried his head into Cullen’s neck before he could attack his neck again. “Cullen... fasta vass, please. I need... something.” The words fell from his lips while a smirk grew on Cullen’s lips. 

Sliding a third finger into him started to stroke the other faster than he had been. “Is that so?” 

“Cullen…please.” 

“What?” It was really not secret how much it pleased Cullen to be called commander by the Vint he was teasing with his fingers. 

There was a moan as the man slowed his pace rocking his hand. “Commander pleeeeeeese.” The please was long and drawn out. 

“Of course.”

Taking more oil he used it to make sure he was well lubricated. Guiding Dorian he pushed him down, entering him. For the first few moments he took it slow, rocking the other up and down gently to get him used to the feeling. Soft kisses were placed on his neck as he did so. For a man that looked so rough, he could love his partner softly. Right up until those magic words. 

“Fasta vass, faster Commander.” Dorian moaned as he was pushed forward, forced to grip the front of the tub or go under the water. 

Heading the wish of his partner he thrust harder into him. Gripping his hips he pulled him back with each thrust. His fingertips dug into the other’s skin as he pulled him back. Moans fell from each of their lips. Slowing down Cullen leaned forward over his partner to kiss his back. Rocking slowly he took Dorian in his hands and started to rub him softly. “I love you, Dorian.” He whispered to him. He rocked faster and got a moan from him. It said what he wanted him to say. A unique way to say he loved him back just was too busy to talk. 

Dorian was the first one cum. The moans that fell from his lips. Cullen followed shortly after, pulling them both back into the tub. Sliding himself out he just held him close. Closing his eyes he felt Dorian slump against him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing out any sort of sex, I tried and I know it isn't perfect. Practice makes perfect right? Anyway this may be another chapter I'm not fully sure yet but will be marked as one. This is also based off the RP from the fist story in this series. If you read in reverse no big deal.


End file.
